Underdog
by xxrainexx
Summary: Shizuru in a Ferrari? Battling it out with NATSUKI? oh man. And in comes Mai?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously own none of the following Mai Hime characters**

**Everything here, I've thought up on a whim. So don't kill me if you don't like it.**

* * *

Pushing herself out from under the car, Natsuki grabbed Nao's proffered hand and pulled herself up.

"So what's up with the Mazda?" Nao asked tilting her head toward the gleaming, black RX-7.

"It's just old. Much of the equipments rusting away as we speak." Natsuki murmured while walking off toward the garage's office.

"Well, at least the shell still looks new…" Nao's eyes gleamed as she said slyly, "So…does that mean, we're not gonna waste our time trying to fix it?"

Ignoring Nao, Natsuki picked up the office phone and dialed a number listed in the garage's customer directory.

"Hello, Midori Sugiura speaking."

"Hi, this is Kuga from HIME Garage. I have just finished inspecting your Mazda RX-7."

"Oh, yeah?" Midori said only half-listening as she continued typing up her research paper.

"Much of its engine parts and equipments are old and need to be replaced. Although HIME Garage can obtain and replace the parts for you, the bill is going to be pretty hefty. I don't want to waste your money. My suggestion to you is to sell the car since it's considered an antique and there are collectors out there who'd buy it." Natsuki said in her most professional voice.

"Hmm…is that so..." Midori absentmindedly murmured and then excitedly asked, "Can you believe that the Egyptians still have working traps after all these years!? Imagine all the history they must be hiding!"

"……" Natsuki felt her blood pressure building as she took a deep breath and said in a constrained voice, "Sugiura-san. What do you want us to do with your car?"

Surprised at the tone of voice, Midori sheepishly apologized, "Heh, sorry. I got too caught up with my research. You said I should sell it? Yeah, it is pretty old. Belonged to my dad back in the day. He used to drag race that thing with not a care for his safety. Alright, I'll pick it up tomorrow as soon as I finish this report."

Eyes widening, Natsuki forgot her professionalism and said excitedly, "Wait! You said your dad use to race? Where at? Do they have motorcycle racing!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Kuga-chan."

Feeling heat rising in her face and ears, Natsuki coughed into her hand and tried to recover herself, "Don't call me chan."

"Hai, hai, Kuga-chan. When I swing by tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it. You know, since it IS illegal racing, I'd feel more comfortable telling you in person rather than over the phone. K? Later!"

"I said don't—" Natsuki found herself talking into a dead line and slammed the phone back into the receiver. _How rude._ She thought, but she couldn't keep herself from grinning at the idea of drag racing for a little money.

"What are you so happy about, dork?" Nao asked, leaning against the door frame of the garage office.

"Nao…" Natsuki whispered while still staring at the phone. Nao arched an eyebrow in confusion. Finally, looking up at her, Natsuki held up a shaking fist and excitedly threatened, "You better be working your ass off to pay off your debt. Cuz I'm gonna need that money soon to upgrade my bike!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Nao exclaimed.

* * *

_The next day:_

Off in the distance on the other side of Kyoto, a particularly beautiful woman with long, light brown hair and ruby red eyes ran a hand lightly across the hood of the latest Ferrari in the lot of the Ferrari dealership.

"Fujino-san," a skinny young man with perfectly combed black hair bowed as he opened the door on the driver's side of the Ferrari and motioned Shizuru in. "Please, take it around for a test drive. I'm sure the car will meet your every expectation," the salesman offered smoothly.

"Why, thank you," Shizuru smiled as she gracefully stepped into the car in her violet-colored, leather outfit patterned with stripes of white that fit snugly against her body. Her knee high purple boots also trimmed in white rested against the gas pedal as she waited for the salesperson to settle into the passage seat.

As soon as the salesperson had his seatbelt on, Shizuru fired up the Ferrari and spun out of the lot. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, the salesman whimpered as he watched the woman next to him effortlessly maneuvered amongst people and cars with one hand and expertly switched between gears with her other hand. Outside, most people were screaming and scrambling to get out of her way. But some just stood there shocked and rooted as they watched the red Ferrari race toward them.

"Fujino-san…" He managed while gritting his teeth and gripping the door handle. Without breaking a sweat, Shizuru deftly dodged the bystanders at the very last second.

"Ara Taekawa-san, you were right. This Ferrari is meeting my expectations." Shizuru mused softly, "Hmmm, I wonder how it would fair on the interstate though…"

"Uh-oh," was all Taekawa managed to say before he was thrown back into the seat as Shizuru propelled the car into the interstate at suicidal speed.

* * *

Wiping beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, Natsuki watched as a navy blue Ford Mustang pulled up to the garage. Turning to Nao on the other side of the bike, Natsuki tossed the wrench to her and told her to finish up with the oil change.

"Ai ai, captain." Nao said rolling her eyes. Ignoring her, Natsuki walked up to Midori as she was stepping out of the Mustang.

"Another nice ride?" Natsuki nodded toward the 1997 Mustang.

"What this old thing? It's alright. Got it cheap from a friend. I'm afraid it's not fit for any drag racing though." Midori said as she lovingly caressed her old car.

"Speaking of drag racing, can you tell me more about it?"

"Someone's a little impatient," Midori said jokingly as she took it upon herself to walk out of the sun and under the roof of the garage.

Slightly embarrassed, Natsuki motioned for Midori to sit down on the old couch against the wall of the garage. Then she pulled up a stool and sat across from Midori.

"Sorry." Natsuki said briskly as she waited expectedly for Midori to begin.

" Don't sweat it." Midori brushed off, "Tomorrow night—midnight, there's a race on the mountain road behind the city. Around 4 bikers are expected to participate. If you're interested, I can sign you up, but let me warn you," Midori looked intently into the emerald green eyes across from her, "the mountain road is dangerous. Even by day, it is dangerous. But lucky for you, the racers, as far as I know, are armatures."

Smirking, Natsuki can already feel the adrenaline pumping in her blood. "Sign me up."

Eyes gleaming, Midori clasped hands with Natsuki and said simply, "That's my girl."

Nao curiously watched the two in the garage as she mindlessly worked on the bike. When she couldn't stand not being included anymore, Nao walked up to the two and said just that.

"Nao, I'm gonna try my hand at drag racing. What do you think?" Natsuki grinned.

"Ah, that's why you've been smiling like a fool." Nao said nodding.

Glaring at Nao, Natsuki spat, "I have _not_ been smiling like a fool."

"Uh-huh…," Nao hummed sarcastically, "Exactly what will you be using to race?"

"……………………….." Natsuki stared at her dumbly.

Resting her head in her hand and dramatically shaking her head, Nao chuckled and Midori giggled with her.

"SHUDDUP!" Natsuki's face turned a healthy shade of pink and she abruptly stood up and paced around the garage. "Hm…Sugiura-san, you think I can race with my bike?"

"Just Midori is fine, Kuga-chan. And what kind of bike do you have?"

"Natsuki. Call me Natsuki." Natsuki insisted heatedly, "I have a Ducati DRIII."

"You think that old thing can beat _anyone_?" Nao goaded

"Is that a challenge?" Natsuki said raising her fist.

"Now, now girls. Nao, right? Have more faith in your friend. I'm sure she'd do just fine. The bike may be an older model, but with skill Natsuki-chan may even come out first place." Midori smiled

"HA! So I CAN use my bike!" Natsuki threw her arm up in triumph before running to the back to retrieve her bike.

"Hey, HEY! What about me!?" Nao complained following her.

"Take care of the garage, Nao! You still owe me money! Don't you forget!" Natsuki hollered over her shoulders.

"I can't do everything by myself!"

"Call Sasaki in to help you!" Natsuki said as she came back around the garage pushing her bike with her.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, Natsuki-chan. I have a friend coming by to tow the RX-7." Midori said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks for everything. Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Natsuki said, giving up for now on correcting Midori about not calling her chan.

"Nao, I'm gonna take the bike out for a bit. I need to get warmed up. Don't worry, I'll be back to close the garage." Natsuki said as she put on her helmet.

"Don't bother. Between Sasaki and me, I'm sure we'd be able to close the shop by ourselves." Nao said indifferently.

Staring at Nao suspiciously, Natsuki hesitantly nodded and started her bike down the road and onto the interstate.

Nao watched from the garage. _Finally,_ Nao thought,_ it's been over a year since she has found something to be excited about. All that mopping was getting on my nerves. Damn Mai for leaving Natsuki like that._

_

* * *

_

**I've decided to combine ch.1&2 because ch.1 seemed too short. **

**Review please~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vroom, Vroom_

Natsuki cut off a Volvo on the interstate and continued to eat up the distance between her and the truck in front of her. Suddenly, from her side-view mirror she saw a fiery red Ferrari tailgating the SUV on the lane next to hers. The SUV smartly moved aside for the Ferrari to pass.

_Oh, no you don't. _Natsuki thought as she moved to take the SUV's place in front of the seemingly angry Ferrari. Smirking, Natsuki let out a puff of gas from her bike as she accelerated pass the truck. The Ferrari accelerated as well and Natsuki felt the Ferrari closing in on her fast. Natsuki cut another car off, then another, but the Ferrari followed her perfectly. Surprised, Natsuki smiled as she saw a little more traffic ahead of her. _I gotta reach it before the damn car catches up to me_, Natsuki crouched low against her bike and pushed her bike a little faster; however, the Ferrari seemed to have figured out her plan. It accelerated to mere inches from her back wheel, which made Natsuki sweat a little. Then it deftly switched lanes and almost instantly cut Natsuki off. With very little distance between them and incoming traffic, Natsuki tried to change lanes, but the Ferrari always moved just enough to stop her from cutting it off. At the last second before hitting the traffic of cars, the Ferrari spun to a complete stop. Natsuki barely skidded to a halt in front of the Ferrari which was now parked horizontally across the interstate.

"Ara, ara what do we have here?" Shizuru mused to herself with an index finger pressed against her cheek in thought.

"Please…no more...please." the skinny young man gasped in between breaths. Thanking God he's still alive.

Natsuki tried to bore holes into the car with her glare. Hmphing loudly, she started up her bike again and drove around the Ferrari. "Damn rich-asses. "

"Taekawa-san, what do you say we go back to the dealership and seal the deal? I rather like this car." Shizuru smiled as she watched the biker in the cute blue jumpsuit drive around her.

* * *

_8:00 PM_

The moonlight rebounded off of Natsuki's helmet as she rode out of the gas station with a full tank of gas and a stomach full of mayo-covered hotdogs. After a riding a short distance, she parked her bike outside of her humble apartment. Under the annoying, flickering street light, Natsuki opened the squeaky gate of the complex and walked up the equally creaky wooden steps to her apartment. Careful to avoid the second to the last step of the stairs, Natsuki shuffled away the dead leaves in front of her door. With no light on the second floor, Natsuki fumbled with her keys until she found the right one to unlock the door. Upon opening and entering her room, she quickly took off her shoes and her jumpsuit.

"Ah, feels so good to be home." Natsuki said to herself as she fell into the couch that was covered in clothes and magazines, clad in only her undergarments. _Hm…I wonder who that rich-ass was driving that awesome looking Ferrari._ _If only my bike was faster, I'd like to have another go._ After a few minutes of idle pondering, Natsuki got up and walked over some more clothes and console games before reaching her closet. _ What should I wear tonight…_ she thought as she shifted through a small rack of tight-fitting shirts, tank-tops, and pants. _Ah! This should do_. Grabbing a familiar body-hugging black suit patterned with red on the side and at the shoulders, Natsuki dressed herself and stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. _It's been so long since I've put this on...the last time was in back high school, wasn't it, Mai?_ Natsuki leaned her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Natsuki! Do you really have to drive so fast?" Mai whined playfully.

"You think _this _is fast?" Natsuki challenged as she stood up and mashed the buttons of the N64 controller.

"Nooooo!!!" Mai cried dramatically as she leaned back against the foot of the bed and pretended to faint from the defeat.

"Hehehe," chuckling, Natsuki leaned over toward Mai and smiled in triumph. Mai opened her eyes slightly and suddenly pulled Natsuki down on top of her. "Whoa!" Natsuki exclaimed as she steadied herself with one hand on the edge of the bed and one hand on Mai's shoulder. With only an inch between each others' lips Natsuki whispered, "Mai…" Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned in…and then she heard an indistinguishable sound, almost like a gurgling. Taken aback, Natsuki leaned away and stared at Mai who was apparently having a hard time silencing her giggles. Giving up, Mai laughed so hard she was slamming the floor with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"Hahaha, I'm so sorry Natsuki." She said in between breaths, "I had to take you down somehow. Can't let you beat me in EVERYTHING."

"Mai…" Natsuki grumbled angrily as she slowly felt her face turn purple from embarrassment and anger.

"Aw, is Natsuki upset?" Mai cooed as she got up and took Natsuki's face between her soft hands. She covered Natsuki with delicate petals of kisses. Some landed on her forehead, some her cheeks, but most were on her lips. "Better?"

"Cheater." Natsuki could never stay mad at Mai when she did that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Relax, I claim no credit for Mai Hime~**

**

* * *

  
**

High overhead the full moon witnessed the gathering of rowdy, cheering youngsters who stood in loose clusters around sports-bikes and racecars. The mountain road vibrated with blasting music that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Occasionally, the music would be joined by hootings from the crowd following roars from engines of cars and bikes that lined the street.

"Niiiiice, this is my kind of place, alright. Let's get the partying going, Natsuki!" Nao encouraged as she tried to drag Natsuki away from her bike which she intentionally parked further away from the gathering.

Unsurprisingly, Natsuki did not budge. "You go ahead. I'm fine right where I am," Natsuki said stubbornly as she watched the crowd from afar. "Just let me know when the race is about to start. And find Midori for me."

"Always the party-pooper," Nao sighed as she walked away swaying her hips. Natsuki took the opportunity to check her bike and run the engine to make sure everything was working. When she was satisfied, she leaned against her bike with her arms crossed and waited. Looking over at the crowd, she counted the number of bikes parked. _10_. _Why are there 10 bikes? I'm SURE that Midori said there's only 4 other racers. _Natsuki didn't have to wonder long though; Midori was already making her way through the crowd toward her. Nao was nowhere to be seen. _She better not come back to me a drunkass or I swear I'll_…_I'll what? Damn her. If she didn't owe me money, I'm SURE I'd…I'd…aaaargh. Damn you Nao, you better NOT throw up on my bike again!!_

Raising an eyebrow at the obviously frustrated Natsuki, Midori approached her and asked if she was really that nervous.

Smelling the alcohol in her breath, Natsuki leaned away and answered curtly, "No. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hmmmm?" Midori mused, leaning in and trapping Natsuki against her bike, "Really…?" She hiccupped.

Flushing at the close proximity of their faces, Natsuki sidestepped away from Midori and asked hastily, "So why are there 10 bikes here? I thought you said there's only four other racers."

"Oh, the others? Don't mind them. They're just followers and gawkers. YOU will only be racing against four other armatures. Of course, your race won't be the only race happening tonight. Your race will only be the appetizer. The main course…" She trailed off as she pointedly stared at the incoming fiery red Ferrari as it was making its grand entrance flanked by two other jet black Acuras. Compared to the uproar the crowd made now, they seemed almost docile and tame before. Fanatics screamed and crowded around the Ferrari as it sharply parked along the side of the road.

Natsuki watched indifferently for a moment and then her eyes widened in recognition. _It's that rich-ass from the interstate!_

"Impressive, huh?" Midori said when she noticed Natsuki's gawking. "Her name's Shizuru Fujino. Yep, the same Fujino from the international Fujino Corporation. But I have to admit, she has made a name for herself here all on her own. She's one of the most amazingly skilled drivers, I've come across."

"Shizuru Fujino…" Natsuki hissed through grated teeth. "I'm gonna take you down!"

Surprised at the intensity of Natsuki's aura, Midori was about to question her when another bout of screams and shouts took her attention back to the Ferrari.

* * *

As soon as Shizuru smoothly opened the door to her car and her purple knee high boots touched the ground, the crowd went ballistic. Shizuru emerged in a tight-fitting purple jump suit that complimented her curves very well.

"Ara, how nice of all of you to show up tonight," Shizuru smiled to her fans. Her bodyguards from the two black Acuras were already holding hands and keeping the crowd at bay.

"Shizuru-oneesama, will you sign my shirt?" one fanatic pleaded as another spoke right over her,

"Shizuru-sama, I made you some cookies!" All at once, Shizuru was bombarded with requests and offers from the crowd. Although other racecars and drivers had their own crowd, theirs' looked almost pathetic and sad when compared to Shizuru's.

"Hai, hai." Shizuru nodded as she graciously accepted gifts and offered autographs. She inwardly sighed at the constant attention she had to bear. Suddenly, feeling hostile eyes on her, Shizuru looked up from the t-shirt she was signing. Curious ruby eyes met intense emerald ones. When their eyes locked, Shizuru was unable to look away from those unfamiliarly defiant emeralds. She took an involuntary deep breath at seeing eyes that finally challenged her--challenge the image and reputation that everyone else worshiped. Emerald eyes seem to pulled her back down to earth when gravity itself failed to. Under the torrent of unexplainable emotions, Shizuru tore her eyes away from the pair of precious emeralds lest her heart pounce right out of her chest. Scanning the lucky individual who owned such bold, beautiful eyes, Shizuru took in the flowing blue hair and the captivating china-doll face and smiled. And then it hit her. The bike. She had raced this delightful individual on the interstate.

"Ara, if I had known such cuteness lied inside the helmet; I would have introduced myself earlier on the interstate." Shizuru cooed as she ignored her fans and walked over to Natsuki.

Taken aback by the comment, Natsuki momentarily lost her fervor and flushed a healthy shade of pink. At the sight, Shizuru eye widened in wonder at how someone can be so darn cute especially when blushing. When Shizuru finally approached, Midori protectively stepped in between her and Natsuki.

"Fujino-san, Natsuki-chan's race is about to start soon. So if you don't mind, I'd like to take her to the starting point."

"Midori..." Natsuki said in surprise.

A little irked at how familiar Midori seemed to be with her green eyed angel, Shizuru's eyes tightened the slightest bit before returning to their normal pleasing look. Of course, Midori did not miss Shizuru's barest show of anger.

"Ara, I just wanted to wish Natsuki-chan good luck, Sugiura-san."

"Kuga." Natsuki said stepping away from Midori's protective stance, "Call me Kuga, please. Thank you for your well wishes, but I hope you know, I will be aiming for you next." With that, Natsuki and Midori tensely walked through the angry crowd who had watched the whole exchange. Only Shizuru and Shizuru's body guards kept them from attacking the two. But before Natsuki was out of hearing distance, Shizuru said,

"Kuga-san, I accept your challenge. Whenever you are ready, give me a call, please." Shizuru withdrew a personal card from her suit and expertly flicked the card to Natsuki who snatched it out of the air before one of the fanatics could. Shizuru smiled inwardly.

* * *

**Please review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"READY!?" The guys hoot.

"SET!?" The girls scream.

"GO!!" The crowd ROARS.

The whistle blows and the black and white checkered flag flies down. Five motorists burst past the flag in a rainbow of torpedoes. Led by a white motorist in a Yamaha, the group quickly converged into a line before taking the sharp turn down the mountain.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile fondly as she watched Natsuki in the cute blue leather jacket hesitate before converging into the group behind the last motorist. When the racers disappeared behind the turn, one of her bodyguards handed her a handheld radio.

"White is in the lead, white is in the lead! Followed by red, purple, yellow, and taking up the rear closely behind is blue!!" the announcer from the radio hollered in a deep resounding voice. All along the road, there were announcers witnessing the race and waiting their turn to update the crowd who waited anxiously at the starting and ending points.

* * *

Natsuki crouched even lower against her bike, her front almost flat against the Ductai. She deeply regretted hesitating at the beginning. Despite what Midori said about these guys being armatures, Natsuki was hard pressed to gain any ground on the yellow directly in front her. The yellow seemed to be taunting her, constantly swerving left and right to confuse her. Whenever he moved just a tad too far to either side and gave Natsuki an opening, the purple in front would coincidentally move into her way and cover up that little slip for the yellow. Natsuki didn't understand. It seemed as if the purple didn't care if the yellow took his place in third. Moreover, the yellow didn't even bother pressing his advantage and passing the purple. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki finally understood--they were toying with her. The white and red motorists were getting further and further ahead while she was conveniently preoccupied.

"DAMN YOU ALL! DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THIS DUMBASS TRICK!!! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!? I'M NATSUKI KUGA!!" Natsuki yelled into her helmet.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, white is still leading but closely followed by red. The other three are lagging behind it seems. Yellow and purple are almost side by side and bring up the rear yet again is still blue… OH WAIT, WAIT!! BLUE IS GETTING ON THE AGGRESSIVE SIDE! SEEMS SHE'S NOT LETTING UP ON THE GAS IN THIS ALMOST 180 DEGREE TURN!! FAR FROM IT, SHE'S ACTUALLY FLOORING IT!!!!!! OH MAN SHE BETTER MAKE IT, OR ELSE IT'S OVER A 1000FT DROP TO SEA LEVEL!" –silence-

Shizuru was gripping the radio so hard her knuckles were turning white. The few seconds of agonizing silenced seem to stretch for an eternity as Shizuru's grip threatened to break the radio.

"OH MY GOODNESS! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, OUR FAIR BLUE HAIR MAIDEN ACTUALLY MADE IT!! Now THAT'S a stunt that I thought only our lovely Fujina-sama can pull!"

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Shizuru said to one of her guards, "Let's go meet our little blue hair daredevil at the finish line, shall we?"

* * *

_THAT was a close call,_ admitted Natsuki to herself. She didn't know what she was thinking when she floored the gas and almost ran right over the cliff before she desperately leaned into the turn and barely managed to miss the edge and cut off the purple and yellow biker at the same time. The two were flooring it as well now, but it was too late for them. Natsuki pulled further and further ahead as the adrenaline from almost dying kicked in and kept her focused on the two white and red targets in front of her. From view, she can tell that she was close to the foot of the mountain, the finishing line. She has to reach them before the last leg of the race, but they were so far ahead that she momentarily lost sight of them behind a turn. _Damn it, damn it! How am I supposed to catch up!?_ Then she saw her chance, albeit a slim chance, a gamble. But still a chance. From her elevated position, she can see that the rest of the way was the curviest and steepest part of the race. _The most dangerous part of the race. And I'm gonna have to go all in._ She silently sighed before revving up her Ducati and pushing it to its limit.

* * *

"Oh shiiiiiz!" A young announcer exclaimed, "She's doing it again! Flooring it when most drivers would be pulling back in speed by now to get a better handle on the twists and turns! Who IS this suicidal girl anyways!?"

"Ojoosama?" a bodyguard worriedly said when he noticed Shizuru instantly stiffen and froze at the update as they waited for the racers at the foot of the mountain.

* * *

"Come on, come oooon , DuURAAAN!!" Natsuki pleaded with her bike as she again barely managed to clear the edge of the road only to find another sharp turn she had to make at breakneck speed. Duran's wheels were wearing down, but it obediently turned again before it and its master could slip off the cliff. Upon making the turn, Natsuki instantly found herself right behind the red at the last leg of the race.

"Heh, now you're going down. DURAAN!" Natsuki almost pummeled the red at her wild speed before she skillfully dodged the red rider. The white, sensing her right behind him, also floored it. Natsuki can see the finishing line now and the faces there were getting clearer and clearer. She thought she saw an angry Shizuru Fujino in the middle of the crowd and thought, _Hm, Fujino doesn't seem like the type to show her anger.. Maybe she's just disappointed that I'M GONNA TAKE FIRST PLACE! _With that thought in mind, Natsuki zoomed right beside the white rider and almost begged her bike to go a little faster, just a tad faster.

"WHOA WHOA, WHO'S GONNA GET FIRST!? NEITHER WHITE NOR BLUE SEEM TO BE GIVING ANY GROUND TO THE OTHER! 100FT TO THE FINISHING LINE AND STILL NO CLEAR LEADER!!.....OH OH OOOOOOOOOH!! THE FLAGED IS WAVED! WE HAVE A WINNER!!!....TWO WINNERS! APPERNTLY THE JUDGES CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO CROSSED THE LINE FIRST! IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE THAT WE WISH WE HAD THOSE WAY EXPENSIVE VIDEO CAMERAS AND DEVICES, NO!?"

The announcer continued rambling, but Natsuki was too shaken to listen. She trembled as her legs buckled and she slid along her bike to the ground. The bluenette stared dumbfounded at her quivering hands. _My first race and I've already stared death in the face at least five times._ _Gawd, but that was fun._ _Right, Duran? _ She looked up at her bike, only to see darkness as a body covered her vision.

Midori stalked right up to Natsuki and bent down over the dimwitted nut-head and removed said dimwit's helmet.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Midori spat as she clutched Natsuki's collar and pulled her up to her face, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack at 17!?"

In the process of attempting to remove Midori's iron grip with her weak, unsteady hands, Natsuki complete stopped when something Midori said caught her attention. "No way you're 17. No way. I'M 18."

* * *

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Midori slapped Natsuki on the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsuki complained rubbing her injury and forcefully pulled herself out of Midori's grip.

"For being a—"

"Ara , ara all this violence is unbecoming of you, Sugiura-san." Shizuru said as she glided over with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Midori sensed the threat and begrudgingly backed down. Turning to Natsuki, the heir said, "Though Kuga-san should really try to be more careful out there, hm?"

Not sensing the heartfelt warning, Natsuki arrogantly assumed, "You're just jealous I won. Hmph."

"Ara, would Kuga-san like to join me in my race? I would simply love having someone as talented as you sit in as my passenger to give me pointers and such."

Instantly embarrassed at how easily Fujino exposed her arrogance, Natsuki blushed and stuttered, "th-that's not what I mean!"

Truly smiling, Shizuru stepped up very close to the still blushing Natsuki and put a hand on her heated cheeks. As soon as Shizuru's hand made contact, Natsuki stiffened and remembered all the times Mai had gently caressed her like that: When they kissed. When they woke up in each other's arms. Before they left for school. When…she blushed.

"No!" Natsuki yelled, pushing Fujino back.

Shizuru froze for the second time that night, unable to form any coherent thought. This was her first time being blatantly rejected like that, but that was not why she froze. The rejection shocked her, but it was Natsuki's loving, caring expression before it instantly turned hostile that stilled her blood and thought. _She has someone…_ was Shizuru's first coherent thought as it played over and over again in her mind.

Seeing the usually composed Fujino wide-eyed and stunned surprisingly bothered Natsuki to no end. Sighing, Natsuki guiltily apologized and when she received no response, she hesitantly nudged Fujino's arm. "Hey…are you ok?"

Hearing the honest concern in Natsuki's voice, Shizuru reluctantly pulled out of her trance and back into her facade. "Ara, is Kuga-san worried about me? How sweet…but I'm a big girl now, I can handle a rejection or two." Shizuru said flawlessly with a forced smile.

Embarrassed and irritated but still feeling guilty, Natsuki ignored the taunt and said instead, "Fine, I'll sit in as your passenger if you want. And…I guess you can call me Natsuki." At Shizuru's surprised and pleased look, Natsuki quickly added, "I'm just not used to people being so damn formal around me, ok??"

Shizuru nodded and actually smiled happily at Natsuki's consideration. Midori watched the whole exchange silently. However, the crowd that had grown around them as they talked, was anything _but_ silent. First they saw their great Shizuru-sama get rejected and then the damn bluenette _PUSHED_ her. And now that lucky-ass STILL get the great honor of sitting in the race with their goddess!?

Shizuru sensed the crowd's discontent and before the situation turned into a riot where Natsuki would certainly be the center of attention; Shizuru went to them, whispered to them, soothed them, healing their displeasure one by one.

Natsuki watched from afar, grumbling about how the dumb teenagers should be at home tucked into bed; although she, herself, was perhaps younger than some of those "teenagers" out there. _Speaking of stupid teenagers, where the hell is Nao!?_

_

* * *

_

**PSssst, you guys keep forgetting to review!! how am i suppose to know what to improve if you guys don't tell me**


	5. Chapter 5

_Back at the starting point at the top of the mountain:_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey…*Hiccup*..wanna slare some of thlat *hiccup* sake?" slurried Nao as she leaned heavily against a bike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! WATCH OUT!" Too late. Even as the biker screamed for his bike, he watched it tip over under Nao's weight and tumbled onto the next bike. And the next. And the next. A full blown domino effect continued until the last bike fell heavily against an expensive looking silver Porsche.

Pure, sweet silence followed the aftermath as people digested what had just happened. And then..…all hell broke loose as riders, drivers, fans, and even drunks stalked threateningly toward Nao.

"Oooo, let's do that again! *hiccup*" Nao cheered, oblivious to the death glares closing in all around her.

Before anything permanent happened though, the angry mob turned at the sound of cars and motorcycles driving up the slope. Natsuki, on her bike, watched in disbelief when she saw Nao amidst a line of falling bikes and angry drunks. _What have you gotten us into now, NAO!_ Parking her bike and throwing her helmet down, Natsuki ran to Nao.

"Boooossssh…over here," Nao waved at the incoming Natsuki. All her instincts screamed at her to hightail it and run, but Natsuki angrily pushed forward and stubbornly ignored the dagger-like glares attacking her from all sides. Upon reaching the girl, Natsuki attempted to grab a hold of her and shake the living daylights out of her, but Nao was surprisingly agile and fast and evaded Natsuki's attack. Swinging an arm around Natsuki's shoulders, Nao announced, "EVERYBODY…this is my booosssh…she's..rich. *hiccup*…rolling in dough…*hiccup*..and VERY generous." Nao grinned widely.

"NAO! WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU SAYING!?" Natsuki screamed and covered Nao's mouth to prevent her from speaking anymore.

"hmmHMm..uumh," Nao still managed behind Natsuki's hand.

"Soooo, you're her boss?" A large, built bouncer-looking guy asked as he stepped out from the crowd.

"Y-yeah, but—" _Damn you Nao! This isn't fair! _She thought as Nao seem to have conveniently passed out in her arms and her weight pulled Natsuki down on the ground.

"But nothing. Pay up. The damage on my bike alone probably costs over a grand." Another guy ridiculously claimed.

"WHAT!? A GRAND!? I highly doubt the damage on _ANY _single bike is worth a _grand_!" Natsuki said defensively.

"What about my Porsche, bitch?" said an overdressed guy in a dress shirt and a tie.

_He did _NOT_ just call me "bitch." _But before she can retort, Midori came barging into the circle.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! No need to get violent here!" She said, waving her arms around to calm the mob. "Natsuki just won her race, so she can pay everyone with her proceeds. Everybody just calm down."

"She only won half the winnings since there were two winners and THAT won't be enough to cover the damage. Right everyone?" A jackass said, trying to rowdy up the crowd again.

"Damn it all. I own a garage. And I can fix all your damn bikes and cars free of charge! How about that!?" Natsuki yelled angrily.

"Pfft, like I'd trust your hands on my bike. Just look at your sorry-excuse for an assistant." The same jackass jeered. That got the crowd going. Everybody starting shouting at once and the circle was getting smaller and smaller.

_Damn it. Once we're out of this mess, you're gonna get it, Nao!_

"Ara, what is taking my Natsuki so long to join me?" The angry and loud mob hushed and respectfully stepped aside as their princess and her knights sailed through the once impenetrable wall of people.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered slightly confused.

Shizuru's chest tightened and warmed upon hearing Natsuki say her name so familiarly. Secretly grinning at Natsuki, Shizuru turned and faced the crowd while protectively standing over Natsuki.

"Shizuru-sama, look what she did to our bikes and Chase's Porsche, "the bouncer-looking guy pleaded.

"Ara, now how did my Natsuki accomplish this when she has been with me almost the whole time since the end of her race?" Shizuru asked innocently, knowing full well the answer.

"Her assistant…" the bouncer guy trailed off.

"But she's her boss. So she should take responsibility," the jackass claimed confidently.

Shizuru smiled and sprung the trap, "Ara, and I'm her friend so I guess I am also responsible."

At that, the jackass's face reddened in embarrassment and shame. "It-it's not the same—"the jackass started but whatever else he said was lost as the crowd pleaded and whined right over him.

Shizuru calmly raised a hand and everyone obediently fell silent within seconds.

"Natsuki will be paying everyone with her winning because her assistant is responsible and under the same reasoning, I will also be paying the difference." The crowded started to murmur complaints again, but Shizuru went right on over them until they quieted again, "Hopefully with Natsuki by my side I will be able to come out first tonight and pay everyone with my winning as well." Staring around the crowd, Shizuru waited for more complaints, but no one dared voice any objections so she smiled and turned back to Natsuki.

Extending a hand to Natsuki, Shizuru smiled, "Nat-su-ki, would you care to join me for a ride?"

Staring up dumbly at Shizuru, Natsuki was utterly dumbfounded at Shizuru's power of this crazy mob. She was so astonished at the graceful way Shizuru motioned with her hands, the softness of her voice, the confidence she carried in her walk, that Natsuki completely missed the words that she said. And just gawked.

"Natsuki!!" Midori urgently hissed and pushed her toward Shizuru, "STOP staring and go with Shizuru or else everyone will think you're rejecting her again. Go! I'll watch over Nao."

"Wha-what are you talking about!?" Natsuki said, completely lost. Shizuru sighed, grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her to her Ferrari.

Natsuki could only stare. Stare at the soft, creamy hand that held on to hers tightly…protectively…strongly…tenderly.

_Mai, Mai,Mai_ her mind constantly chanted as she stared. For some reason, guilt raked at her chest as she let the handholding continue._ Argh..this has to stop. I'm sorry, Shizuru._

"Fujino-san, I can walk by myself." Natsuki said more coldly than she intended to.

Shizuru stopped. Her bangs hid her eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second before she looked up and forced a smile at Natsuki. "Ara, whatever was I thinking holding Natsuki's hand like that." Her hand shakily tore itself from the bluenette's.

Natsuki glanced at her now-bare hand and secretly missed the warmth Shizuru's hand provided. Looking up, Natsuki found Shizuru already waiting at the car. _What the, how'd she get there so fast?? Did she run??_ Natsuki thought as she hurried to catch up.

* * *

**Pwease review? with cherry, chocolate, strawberry, candy-cane on top? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome back~ I'm not exactly too happy with this chapter but the next one should be better  


* * *

**

"Ara Natsuki, you have to stop staring at me. You're making me blush…" Shizuru teased as she skillfully stepped on the clutch, shifted gear, and swiftly drifted on a sharp turn past the leading Corvette.

Natsuki's eyes widened and blood rushed to her face so quickly she suddenly felt slightly dizzy. "I..I wasn't staring!!" She lied. _Wasn't Shizuru concentrating on the road?? How'd she know I.. Wait. I _wasn't_ staring…_was _I??_ Natsuki couldn't help it. Shizuru's driving hypnotized her. She watched Shizuru's feet as they expertly step on a combination of gas and break, occasionally both at the same time. Watched her long, beautiful fingers strongly grip the wheel and turn it just so. Watched her hand shift between gears, fourth to fifth and back to fourth. Watched her eyes—

"Ara Natsuki, you're still staring."

_Crap._ Natsuki quickly swung her burning face completely toward the windshield. Shizuru smiled. She rather liked Natsuki paying such close attention to her, so much so that she was having trouble focusing. Racing aside, she had to concentrate to breathe evenly. Her heart was beating so hard, she was slightly afraid Natsuki would hear. She allowed herself a few stray glances at Natsuki now and again, but each time she did, she found it harder and harder to turn back to the road.

"Uh…Shizuru.."

"Yes, Natsuki?" _You're calling me Shizuru again…_Shizuru consciously restrained herself from clinging to Natsuki right then and there.

"Uh…the Corvette..seems rather close behind us." Indeed it was. Shizuru couldn't even see its headlights from her rearview mirror. _Ara, how did I let that happen?_

"Hold on, Natsuki." Shizuru reached for the gear stick, stepped on the clutch and floored it. Using both hands, she deftly maneuvered the Ferrari around corners and turns. Her eyes constantly moved between the rearview mirror and the windshield. She gave the Corvette no room to advance in front of her. Even at Shizuru's break-necking speed, she managed to cut turns as sharply humanly possible. But the Corvette was not giving up. It sped up and made a wide turn while Shizuru switched gears and braked into a sharp turn. The Corvette was almost side-by-side with the Ferrari at the edge of the turn, but Shizuru swiftly changed gears again and smashed the gas pedal. Thrown back against the seat, Natsuki gaped at Shizuru's skills. In no time at all, they were already skidding to a halt at the foot of the mountain.

The crowd cheered and celebrated as Shizuru and Natsuki stepped out of the Ferrari. The announcer congratulated them and handed them their winnings which Shizuru promptly handed to one of her guards to be distribute among the bikers.

"Thank you," Natsuki said when she saw the transaction, "I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Ara Natsuki, did you not hear what I said earlier?" Actually Natsuki was too busy gazing up at her back then to listen to what she was saying to the mob. "I said if you can be responsible for Nao as a boss, then I can be responsible for you as a friend." Shizuru smiled. Then she hesitantly said with puppy-dog eyes, "…unless, Natsuki doesn't think of me as a friend."

"What? Of course I think of you as a friend!" Natsuki surprised even herself at her quick, sure answer; but she couldn't stand seeing Shizuru's begging eyes like that. Just like she couldn't stand how Mai use to shower her with kisses. _Mai…where are you? What are you doing right now?_ "But I make Nao pay me back. That's the sole reason why she's working at the garage with me—to pay off her debt."

Smiling at the idea of meeting up with Natsuki again, whatever the reason, Shizuru agreed, "If Natsuki insists then I guess I must relent." Her heart soared from just seeing her Natsuki's emerald eyes smile back at her. _Ara…how did I fall so deeply already? _Her hands rose to her chest to catch her heart in case it did fly out of its cavity.

"Natsuki-chaan!" Midori called from afar. Covering her face in embarrassment, Natsuki looked over to a waving Midori. She had Nao in her car and Natsuki's bike beside her. Natsuki looked at her phone to check the time—3:00 AM. _Dang._

"I guess, I should get going. I'll call you when I have the money." Natsuki turned to leave.

Shizuru clutched her hands tightly to her chest to keep them from stopping Natsuki from leaving. "Ara, Natsuki is certainly welcome to call me for other matters as well."

Natsuki instantly froze and her whole body turned beat red. "Wha..what exactly do you mean?" Natsuki stuttered.

Raising one eyebrow, Shizuru teased, "Hmmm? Is my Natsuki thinking dirty thoughts? I only meant to have lunch or dinner, of course. Though if my Natsuki wants to do something more…intimate, then…"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS THINKING OF!!" Natsuki lied, "AAh, goodbye!" She hurriedly stalked off to her bike.

* * *

*Sigh* _What a long night_, Natsuki mused as she rinsed shampoo out of her hair. Midori was nice enough to take care of Nao because Natsuki wasn't sure she wouldn't choke the red head to death for the stunt she pulled tonight. Turning off the water, Natsuki grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. Padding her bare feet over to the living room she proceeded to look for her PJs in the piles clothes that were scattered all over the room. _No…this is the dirty pile, _she thought as she looked elsewhere. Going from pile to pile, the bluenette was getting more frustrated by the minute. She was about to give up when…"THERE!"she said excitedly when she spotted her comfy blue shorts and her puppy-patterned tanktop hiding in the corner near the couch. Natsuki rushed to the other side of the living room, but in her excitement she stepped on something cold and hard and heard it crack under her weight. _What the…Ow! _She sat down from the sudden pain shooting up her foot. A small piece of glass had partially cut its way into the sole of her right foot. Blood slowly trickled down from her wound. "Great. Just great." She said sarcastically. Then she noticed the picture frame she had stepped on. The glass was broken into pieces now, but she can still make out the two people lovingly holding each other in the picture. Standing one in front of the other, an attractive girl with carrot-colored hair had her arms possessively around the waist and shoulder of another pretty girl with a china-doll face who awkwardly held onto the arms of her captor. _Mai…this was the last picture we took together, wasn't it?_ Natsuki's walls crumbled under the swell of pain from her chest. Silent tears fell uncontrollably and like an avalanche, sweet memories flooded her mind and threatened to shatter her already broken heart.

* * *

They were strolling at the park, surrounded by other loving couples. The sun shined brightly overhead and the trees blossomed with hundreds of different scents.

"Suki-chan, there's no need to hold my hand so tightly. I'm not going anywhere." Mai whined playfully.

Natsuki's eyes widened at the realization that she _was_ gripping Mai's hand rather firmly, but she attempted to save herself anyways, "W-Well, t-that's for making me h-hold your hand in public." Despite saying this, Natsuki didn't want to hurt Mai so she loosened her grip.

Smiling slyly Mai asked, "Ne…Suki-chan, what exactly were you thinking about when you were holding my hand so tightly?"

Eyes bulging from the question, Natsuki face turned so red she looked like a pomegranate. "No-Nothing, what are you talking about!?" with that, Natsuki hurriedly stalked further ahead. She WAS thinking about something, but it was definitely _not_ something she was willing to admit to Mai about, especially when they were in public. All the loving couples around her had made her think of last night when Mai and her shared a passionate kiss, well many passionate kisses. The kisses led to touches which led to clothes flying in every direction, hands roaming in the most sensitive, tongues….well, you get the point. It was Natsuki's first time and she couldn't help living through it again in her mind as she strolled through the park with Mai.

Running to catch up, Mai nudge Natsuki playfully and said, "Stop being mean to me, Suki!"

Bewildered and beginning to panic that she'd gone too far, Natsuki apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Then Suki-chan should stop keeping secrets from me and tell me what she was thinking about just now." Mai pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

Feeling trapped, Natsuki reluctantly whispered in Mai's ears.

Mai's face reddened from hearing the truth but she quickly got over it and was using her all her will power _and_ her hands to keep herself from laughing to death. "Natsuki, HENT—"

Instantly covering Mai's mouth, Natsuki pleaded urgently, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh, I'm sorry I won't do it again. I'll do whatever you want, just SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Mai's eyes gleamed wickedly which made Natsuki almost want to take her plea back. Nodding and kissing Natsuki's hand that was covering her mouth, Mai gently removed the hand and said, "My Suki-chan can think and _do_," Mai suggestively winks, "whateeeeever she wants if she does this ONE, SMALL, TINY, ITSY favor for me."

"And what would that be..?" Natsuki asked cautiously.

Grinning, Mai whoops out a disposable camera from nowhere. "WHAT!? NO! You KNOW I hate taking pictures!"

Ignoring her, Mai went up to an old couple nearby and asked them to take a picture for her. When they nodded, Mai danced back to Natsuki who was still grumbling, but she can only begrudgingly obliged when Mai lovingly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a possessive hug.

"Smile." The old couple said.

* * *

"MAAaaaaiii…" Natsuki sobbed painfully into her hands. Even when Mai left her, she didn't shed a single tear, but now…it's like the tears, the pain, and the memories were all coming back with a vengeance. Her wall was down, crumbled into little bits and pieces just like the glass that use to protect what little she had of the past. But exactly when did Natsuki start building this wall…?

* * *

**I should be able to solve your questions about Mai and Natsuki in the next chapter. So be on the look out!**

**And now you've spoiled me cuz i'm just lovin the reviews!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! Here's exactly what actually happened between Mai and Natsuki! Warning: chapter consists entirely of flashbacks.  
**

* * *

"Neh Suki…what are you gonna do when I go to Tokyo?" Mai timidly asked.

Smiling, Natsuki said, "You think I'll let you get away that easily? I'm gonna find a job at a garage in Tokyo. Then we can even get an apartment together!"

"Suki…I have to live in a dorm my first year…It's a University rule." Mai sadly admitted.

"……" Natsuki should have known this. How'd did that little detail slip her mind?

"Suki…I told you to apply to the University. Maybe you could have gotten in!" Mai said, bringing up an old argument they had had many times before. But Natsuki did apply. She just didn't tell Mai. Because she knew from the beginning that her unusually high absent rate would cost her her acceptance. She knew, yet she tried anyways because she wanted to be with Mai. She got her rejection letter yesterday. Natsuki didn't tell Mai. She didn't want Mai's pity. She didn't want Mai to think her weak and stupid. That's why she thought of the garage idea.

"Mai, we've been over this. I don't want to go to school. I'm ready for a job _now_. And I love working at a garage." Natsuki said stubbornly.

"*sigh*, I guess there's no point in going over this again. You're really gonna get an apartment in Tokyo?" Mai asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I've saved up some cash from working part-time. I can manage." Natsuki said matter-a-factly. But she can already feel the distance growing between her and Mai. Not just a physical distance because that is easily fixable, but the distance that stretches between a university student and a mechanic. "Mai…I.."

"Yeah?"

"…I'm hungry." Natsuki lied.

* * *

"Hey Suki-chan, sorry I'm late. Tate made me wait for him to finish class. This is Tate. Tate, Natsuki." Mai introduced, "Tate's in my English class. He's a second year so he knows a lot about the University."

"Hey, nice to meet you." The scrawny guy with haystack hair said sheepishly.

"….Hey." Natsuki grunted. She was already grumpy from having to wait an extra 20 minutes at the diner, but she now she's even more upset at how Mai's reason for being late was because of _this guy_! _We haven't seen each other since you helped me move into my apartment a WEEK ago and now you bring THIS GUY to our suppose date!?_ Natsuki was fuming and Mai can tell.

"I'm sorry, Suki-chan," Mai apologized as she slid into the booth next to Natsuki, "I've just been really busy with school and that's why Tate is here to help me study later."

"....."Natsuki concentrated on not exploding. She had thought Mai was going to go back to the apartment with her after dinner. Guess not.

"Neh, Sukiii-chaan." Mai wined as she hooked her arms around Natsuki's. "Don't be mad. You can come study with us if you want." She offered.

"No." Natsuki said flatly as she got up to leave. Mai immediately grabbed her arm when she stood up.

"Natsuki, stop acting-" Mai started.

"Hey!...I'm going to the restroom. Be back later." Tate said quickly when he sensed the mounting tension.

As soon as Tate left, Natsuki sprung on Mai, "What were you about to say!? _How_ exactly am I acting!?"

_Like a child._ Mai thought, but she said, "I'm sorry. I just want you to understand that school is already stressing me out and I need all the help I can get." When Natsuki didn't say anything, Mai gently but firmly pulled her back down to the booth. "Suki-chan, you know how hard it was to get into the University. You can't expect me to not give it my all now that I'm in…right?" Mai pleaded into Natuski's ears.

"Whatever." Natsuki huffed, giving in.

"Aw thank you, Suki-chan!" Mai said, gathering Natsuki into her arms.

At this point, Tate comes trudging back from the bathroom. He let out a breath of relief went he found Mai hugging Natsuki, but then he saw Natsuki still glaring at him.

"So…" Tate started, trying to be friendly, "where do you go to school?" From the _Oh-NOW-you've-done-it_ look in Mai's eyes, he knew he asked the wrong question.

"A garage." Natsuki said in a very, very flat tone.

A very wrong question.

* * *

"Suki-chan, I promise I'll never ask for anything again." Mai pleaded to Natsuki's back. Natsuki had one hand on the back of the brick garage building as she forcefully held her fists and body steady. She had been stupid to be so excited that Mai was finally visiting her at the garage. The last time she saw Mai was at the University cafeteria almost two weeks ago. And the time before that was five weeks ago at the University gates when Natsuki was walking her back to her dorm. And the time before _that_…was a very long time ago. Natsuki had hoped that one day Mai would surprise her at work, but now…she wished Mai had never come.

When Natsuki continued to ignore her, Mai took a tentative step forward, "Suki…If there was any other way I would try it, but…" Mai stretched hand out toward Natsuki.

"Don't touch me." Natsuki warned.

Getting frustrated and desperate, Mai yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A CHILD FOR ONCE!? TATE'S IN DANGER!" Finally breaking down, Mai fell to her knees and sobbed, "Tates in danger, Natsuki…if we don't pay them..they'll….they'll really, really hurt him. I'll pay you back, Natsuki. I swear I will."

"He deserves it." The bluenette said coldly.

Anger instantly gripped Mai again, as she stood up and growled, "NO. He. Doesn't." She retorted, emphasizing each word. "He borrowed the money for me. He did it for ME, Natsuki!"

"Why the hell would YOU need so much money!?" Natsuki yelled back, finally turning around to face the desperate Mai.

"BECAUSE MY BROTHER'S HEART WAS FAILING AND HE NEEDED A NEW ONE! EVEN WITH TWO PART-TIME JOBS, I COULDN'T AFFORD THE SURGERY, OK!? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??"

Natsuki stood stunned. For a full minute she watched Mai in disbelief. "Why…why didn't you tell me..I would have—"

"BECAUSE…because you've given up so much for me already. You've given so much…you moved to TOKYO for god sakes. You left your friends, your home, and now you work in a garage FOR ME!! I couldn't ask for more, Natsuki…" Mai trailed off almost in a whimper.

"But you asked…Tate?" Natsuki said painfully.

"He was there when the doctor called me…he was there…I didn't know he was going to borrow money for me. This is all my fault!" Mai covered her tear-streaked face with her hands.

Natsuki's mind watched as Mai drew further and further away from her being until she disappeared behind a steel wall that slowly erected itself around the bluenette's heart. Surprisingly calm, Natsuki asked, "Your brother's failing heart couldn't make you come to me, but Tate potentially getting beaten up has you crying and begging me for help?"

The question took Mai by surprise. She hadn't thought of the situation in those terms before. In fact, her only thought has been on how to save Tate since she found out that he's been kidnapped. The realization if his importance in her life hit her with the strength of a fifty ton boulder. She shakily looked at those green emerald eyes and didn't know what to say. But Natsuki wasn't expecting an answer. It was a rhetorical question really, the answer was painfully obvious.

Looking up at the sky, Natsuki calmly asks, "Do you love him, Mai?"

Trembling from head to toe, Mai's knees gave again and she fell onto the concrete. She slow shook her head and admitted, "I don't know."

"I see…" Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and the last parts of the steel wall went up to enclose the entirety of her heart. "Get up, Mai. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Natsuki?" Mai asked, still shaken. But the bluenette started walking away and Mai had no choice but to follow her. "What are you planning to do?"

"Take my card. Here's my pin number. There's an ATM machine down the block. Take everything." Natsuki said distantly, shoving the card and a piece of paper in Mai's hands.

"..Where are you going then?" Mai asked

"Sell my apartment. I doubt there's enough in my bank account." The bluenette said matter-a-factly.

Mai's eyes widened at the realization. "Natsuki… I'm—"

"Just go. You want to save him, don't you?" Natsuki walked off without waiting for an answer.

_Consider this my last, parting gift to you, Mai. I wish you a happy life._

_

* * *

_

**SO, i was the most unsure about this chapter. I kept on throwing around ideas and only this one seemed the most plausible. What do you guys think?**

**The next chapters are probably going to be focused around shiznat. i hope you're looking forward to them, cuz i am~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really lovin the reviews, guys and gals! They're about the only thing keeping me going. **

**So as I was trying to sleep last night, one technical error was keeping me up. There's no way Natsuki is 18 like she claimed she was in Ch5. Cuz she was 18 when she and Mai broke up, NOW she's definitely older. I've edited Ch5 so that she's now claiming she's 21. I'd say, 2 ½ years has passed by since the break up with Mai happened.

* * *

**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Urgh……" Natsuki mumbled without waking up.

"Aaaaaargh!" Irritated, Natsuki threw more clothes over her head as she refused to open her eyes. _Who the hell calls so early in the morning!?_

"Gawd damn it!" Natsuki swore as she grabbed for her phone form under the couch and yelled rudely into it, "WHAT!?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Kuga-san." A professional and collected voice answered through the receiver.

Eyes wide and mouth agape in surprise, Natsuki quickly cleared her throat, sat up, and said as politely as she could, "I'm very sorry, Fumi-san. I had a very long night. _ACHOO!" _ Natsuki sneezed into her hands. The bath towel that she had slept in threatened to slip off her body at the sudden movement. Her throat hurt and her nose was runny. Apparently she had been so drunk in her memories and despair last night that she had forgotten to put clothes on, let alone bandage her injured foot which consequently has dried blood caked on it. The bluenette didn't remember falling asleep, but her aching body and cloudy mind said otherwise.

"Oh my, Kuga-san, you sound really sick. No wonder you didn't show up for work. I was surprised that you weren't there when I came to inspect branch 11 today." Fumi said, sounding genuinely worried.

_Oh crap, I forgot the company inspection was today!!_ Natsuki started to panic which made her head spin. "Again, I'm very sorry, Fumi-san. I'll be over there in 10 minutes tops!!"

"There's no need—" Fumi stopped when she found herself talking into a dead line. _Always so impulsive, Kuga-san. _Fumi smiled, shaking her head. Though something nagged at the pink haired divisional manager. She knew Natsuki. Natsuki was nothing if not hardworking. She always came to work the earliest and only left after Fumi turned off the lights. The bluenette loved being at the garage. And those qualities are the sole reasons why Fumi had entrusted almost entirely branch 11 HIME Garage to the young girl around a year ago. _But I wonder what made Natsuki forget about the inspection…I doubt just a simple cold can stop her from coming to the garage. She's a very stubborn girl after all. _The divisional manager couldn't remember Natuski ever missing work when Fumi was the branch manager before she promoted Natsuki. The bluenette seemed almost addicted to her job from the first day Fumi had hired her as a mechanic and Fumi doubted that being raised to branch manager would change the bluenette's behavior. *sigh*

* * *

After Natsuki hung up the phone, she quickly tried to scramble around for a pair of clean jump suit, but a sharp pain shot up her leg as soon as she moved. "Aw, maan." She said as she tried to sooth her injured foot. The injury reminded her of last night, how her wall crumbled away into oblivion and a storm of memories and forgotten pain rushed at her like an unstoppable tsunami. After the storm had passed, Natsuki felt considerably lighter without the steel wall weighing her down. She was no longer bothered by the constant pressure in her chess from continuously suppressing her anguish and sorrow over something that happened almost 3 years ago. Feeling surprisingly relieved and free, the bluenette almost smiled at her wound before she caught herself and said instead, "Stupid foot. You're gonna make me late!"

She clumsily held her injured foot up as she hopped into the bathroom to wash away the dry blood. Not bothering to wrap up her foot, she quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled on a new pair of jump suit. The bluenette soon found out that putting socks or shoes on her injured foot was out of the question, so she put on one shoe on her ok foot, grabbed a roll of bandage, and hopped outside. _Damn it, where's a cab when you need one!?_ She stood waiting against the gate with her injured foot a few inches from the ground. _30 more seconds and I'm getting on my bike, wounded foot or no._ Right when the bluenette counted to 25, a glossy black Jaguar pulled up to the curb in front of her. _What the..? When did cabs get so fancy??_ The back tinted window started to roll down and Natsuki can see soft brown hair lightly covering a pair of deep crimson eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki. What are you doing out here?" Shizuru asked, extremely pleased that she ran into such a delightful surprise on her way to lunch. Then she noticed the foot in the air. A gashing wound the length of half her pinky marred the bottom of Natsuki's flawless pearl white skin. Alarmed, Shizuru jumped out of the car, kneeled and cradled Natsuki's foot for a closer inspection.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki's face turned bright pink from seeing Shizuru cradle her foot like…like the prince in Cinderella. Her heart fluttered at the crimsom eyes' every gentle touch and prod."Shizuru, st-ACHOOOO!" the bluenette sneezed.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's heart leapt with worry. She gently let go of the younger girl's foot, stood up, and took the bluenette's face in her hands. Leaning in, Shizuru's chest tightened at the younger girl's puffy eyes, pink nose, and chapped lips. _Natsuki, have you been crying? Does your foot hurt that badly?_ "Ara…looks like Natsuki needs a little help taking care of herself." Shizuru half-heartily teased but concern raked her voice.

Light headed from all the blood rushing to her face, Natsuki found herself facing the crimson eyes from only an inch away. The closeness made the bluenette uncomfortable. Or maybe she was uncomfortable because she forgot to breath. Or maybe it was because she can hear blood throbbing in her ears. Whatever the reason, she was definitely uneasy, but before she could say anything, her throat started to tickle a little bit. "AAAAaaa…"

Shizuru quickly stepped aside. "CHOOOOO!" Natsuki barely missed Shizuru, but before the bluentte could recover, the crimson eyed girl grasped her face again and laid soft petals of kisses on the young girl's closed eyes. _Don't cry, Natsuki. Please don't be sad._

"It's getting chilly outside, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru whispered softly into the Natsuki's ear before the brunette pulled back, but summer was barely over and the older girl only had on a thin dress shirt tucked into a brown business skirt. "Step into my car and I'll bandage your foot for you." The brunette said as she tucked an arm around Natsuki's waist and guided her to the Jaguar. The kisses and the soft whisper threw Natsuki's mind in a state of shock as she dumbly allowed Shizuru to guide her into her car. But when the bluenette felt the cold leather seat jolt her back, she instantly recovered and remembered that Fumi was waiting for her.

"Shizuru, I have to go back to the garage! I'm in a hurry!" Natsuki said as she again started to panic. _How long has it been? 10minutes? 30minute? An HOUR?_ The poor girl had no idea. Shizuru's sudden appearance had thrown her completely off balance.

"Ara, Natsuki still insists on working in this condition?" Shizuru said disapprovingly as she took the bandage from Natsuki's hand and proceed to wrap the bluenette's foot that she placed on her lap.

"You don't understand! I have a company inspection today! If I don't pass the inspection, I'll get fired! Or worse, they might even close down the garage!" Natsuki insisted, ignoring her throbbing head.

"And where does my Natsuki work?" Shizuru asked without looking up from her task.

…'_MY Natsuki'..? _the bluenette thought wonderingly, but she said instead, "The HIME Garage down the street."

_The HIME Garage? Why does that sound so familiar? _Shizuru could have sworn she's seen the name _before_.

"Taka-san, if you'd please…" Shizuru said while resuming her concentration on Natsuki's foot.

"Of course, ojosama." The driver responded as he pulled out of the curb.

The bluenette sat stiffly the whole ride to the garage. Her face reddened by the minute as she watched the beautiful woman bandage her foot with gracefully deft fingers. The drive should have only taken a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity to her. And Shizuru seemed to be taking every second of the eternity to wrap and tie the bandage just so.

Shizuru coincidentally finished right when the car pulled to a stop in front of the garage. Smiling sweetly, the brunette, bided Natsuki a good day and told her not to work too hard.

Surprised, Natsuki was sure that Shizuru would stay for a little bit at the garage. Even more surprising to the bluenette was that she felt her heart sink a little in disappointment. But that can't be right. Why would Natsuki care if Shizuru stayed or not? _This is ridiculous. _Natsuki thought as she carefully stepped out of the car with one perfectly bandaged foot in the air. "Thanks for the ride. And..for the foo—I mean the bandage. I mean the bandaging." Blushing even more, Natsuki quickly slammed the door shut and hopped off into the garage.

Shizuru protectively watched the bluenette enter the building before she let the driver drive away. *sigh,* she wanted to stay and maybe have some tea, but she was already late to her lunch appointment. If it were any other lunch appointment, then maybe she would have cancelled but this one was quite important. This one was with her father. She suspects that today was the day. Her father is going to make her start following his footsteps at the Fujino Corporation and handle of few projects on her own. Sighing again, Shizuru didn't think that she'd have much time for further racing activities, but she doubted she can say no to the bluenette if she challenged her to a match. _For Natsuki, I can make time…that oblivious puppy…does she realize the power she has over me??_ The brunette shook her head in answering her own question. _She_ didn't even believe Natsuki's influence over her. Then there was the question of the other person in Natsuki's life…Shizuru hadn't forgotten.

* * *

"I'm glad that everything is running so smoothly here, Kuga-san. You are truly doing a great job taking care of the garage." Fumi complimented a blushing Natsuki.

"Well..heh..thanks for giving me the opportunity." Natsuki said sheepishly as she put away her sales information. "AAchoo…bfffffffffft," Natsuki was blowing her nose for the umpteenth time since arriving to the garage. Seems like her cold was getting worse.

"I'm rather surprised you caught a cold in such warm weather." Fume mused, "Is everything alright, Kuga-san?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki said, slightly embarrassed at the comment.

"You take the day off, Kuga-san. I'm sure Sasaki and Tie can take care of the garage for a day." Fume ordered gently.

"But—AACHOO! I can still watch them—bfffffffffffffffft—I'll just sit back here and make sure—achoo—every things alright." Natsuki stubbornly suggested.

"No, I will not allow it." The district manager said in a tone that expected no more quarreling.

"..FINE!" the bluenette reluctantly gave in and took out her cell phone to call Nao to come get her. _That drunkass better answer! _She waited impatiently for the other line to pick up and on about the seventh ring she heard Nao answer in much the same way that she herself had answered when Fumi called her.

"Come pick me up at the garage." The bluenette said simply with no explainations.

"Whaaaa..? Where' s your ancient bike?" Nao questioned sleeply.

"Home." With that, Natsuki hung up. She was still pissed at Nao for last night's stunt. The bluenette secretly hoped that the red head's hangover was worse than her own headache. A spiteful wish. But Nao totally deserved it.

"Kuga-san, may I ask you a question?" Fumi was a little unsure if her questioning Kuga would be appropriate. After all, they weren't really friends. Their relationship has always been strictly professional.

"Huh? Yeah, go ahead." Natsuki was surprised out of her reverie.

"The lady…who dropped you off earlier. Is she possibly Shizuru Fujino of the Fujino Corporation?" asked Fumi who was intently staring at Natsuki for an answer.

"Yeah…why?" ask Natsuki warily. She rarely ever see Fumi this hesitant before. Her boss was usually so sure of herself.

"May I ask what your relationship with her is?" Fumi continued, ignoring Natsuki's question.

If it were any other person asking, Natsuki might have refused to answer, but this was Fumi, who took the bluenette under her wing when she needed a job the most and then had the compassion and faith to entrust the entire garage to her. "I'm not sure. I met her last night. I guess you can call her a friend." Natsuki purposely withheld the illegal racing information because she didn't know Fumi's feelings on drag racing.

"I see. According to my superiors, Fujino Corporation is threatening to buyout HIME Garage Corporation." The district manager said professionally, though Natsuki can hear the barest hint of regret in her voice.

"I don't understand. What does that mean for us?" Natsuki hated to admit her ignorance, but she really wanted to know.

"The Fujino Corporation already has a line of garage called the Fujino Mechanics, so they are looking to eliminate competition by taking over HIME Garage Corporation. If the takeover is successful, then they would probably close down and sell a number of the HIME branches so as to not over populate an area with both HIME garages AND Fujino garages. Those HIME branches that are left would most definitely have to change their names to Fujino Mechanics. As for us…whenever a company is taken over, a lot of capital restructuring takes place, which means many people will likely get laid-off." Fumi explained sadly.

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She loved HIME Garage. The garage was almost like her home. In fact, sometimes she'd rather spend her nights here rather than go back to the messy, cold apartment. Unlike her apartment, where she didn't know where _anything_ is, she knew exactly where every piece of equipment, parts, scratches, tears are in the garage. _No, I won't let this stupid takeover happen. Damn garage is too important to me!_

"Fumi-san, I'm gonna stop i—AAChoo—t. I *sniffle* won't let it happen." Natsuki claimed while trying to cover up her sneeze.

Smiling, Fumi nodded. For some reason, Natsuki's statement, no matter how marred it was by her cold, calmed the district manager. She didn't like using the bluenette like this, but she had to save her beloved company. Kuga's relationship with Shizuru Fujino might help their case, but Fumi had no idea what this might end up doing to their friendship. For Shizuru's father, Akio Fujino, was most certainly an aggressive, persistent business man first before he is a father. Fumi knew this because she had met the man once and had never wanted to meet him again. The district manager knew this and she felt sorry for Shizuru Fujino, but for her HIME Garage's sake she had to give it a try.

* * *

**IT's a battle between Natsuki, Shizuru, and Shizuru's father now! Let's see who comes out on top~**

**Again, reviews are reeeeally helpful and motivating. So please, tell me what you think  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody~ **

**It's been a few days since my last update, but i'm trying to add more details to my writing so that it's just not pure dialog back and forth.**

**And thanks for all your support guys, really appreciate it**

**

* * *

  
**

Barely hiding her worried glances from the oblivious bluenette beside her, Nao had immediately forgotten her frustration at Natsuki when the redhead watched the poor girl carefully hop into her truck with a tissue up her nose and eyes so puffy that she must have been crying for a while. She has never seen Natsuki looked so defeated…maybe that stubborn time bomb has finally exploded. Nao swore that Natsuki was holding too much inside, stupid dork. _*Sigh,* at least she seems to have finally let it all out. _

Nao remembered almost 3 years ago when Natsuki had spontaneously showed up at her door with nothing but her bike and a small bookbag filled with clothes. No matter how Nao badgered her, Natsuki wouldn't tell her what had happened in Tokyo, but Nao could guess. Even during high school, Natsuki had spoiled Mao to no end. The dumb bluenette looked at Mai like a puppy ogled over her owner. That Mai must have finally asked for too much… Natsuki only stayed at her place for a little while before the bluenette found another job at HIME garage and could afford her own place. It was a good thing, Natsuki came when she did though because soon after Natsuki got her own apartment, Nao found that she had finally drank and gambled away what was left of her pitiful inheritance and more. Ever since her mom's death, only the call of alcohol and the addiction of gambling got Nao out of bed in the afternoon. But after she was deeply in debt, Natsuki practically had to break down her apartment door and dragged her by the hair everyday to the garage where then Natsuki coaxed the redhead to help her with a promise of a few dollars here and there. After a while, Nao couldn't help feeling accomplished every time she and Natsuki fixed a stupid car. The feeling wasn't as carefree as the lightness of being drunk or the adrenaline from gambling money, but it was _almost_ as good. One day Fumi offered to hire her full time, but before Nao can even bargain for a higher wage, Natsuki had already said yes for her. Stupid bluenette.

"Your highness, if you're done brooding, would you mind giving me a destination?" Nao asked sarcastically. The redhead's Aleve was wearing down and her migraine was coming back; she didn't think she drank _that_ much last night but her hangover this morning was ridiculous. She thought she was gonna die. According to Midori, Nao last night had the entire biker gang ready to beat the living daylights out of her and only Natsuki and Shizuru kept her butt intact. Meh, that Midori must have been exaggerating. Sure, Nao can't remember squat about last night, but Natsuki would have _definitely_ yelled at her about it by _now_. Then again…glancing sideways at the distracted bluenette, Nao wasn't so sure.

"Hey boss," Nao tried again when Natsuki continued to stare out the car window, "HEY STUPID, CAR-CRAZY BLUENETTE!!"

Shaken out of her reverie, Natsuki responded, "Whaaaaaaat?" Natuski couldn't stop thinking about what Fumi told her. HIME Garage was in a crisis and Fumi made it sound as if only Natsuki can save the Corporation. What the hell are all those top managers and board directors doing then? Are they only there to look pretty? Natsuki barely made it past high school, let alone step foot in a University classroom. How the heck was she suppose to help the multi-million dollar corporation?? Should she really find Shizuru to help her? *_Sigh_* No…why would the brunette help _her_ and against her own _father _too_!_ After all they've only known each other for barely 24 hours. No…Shizuru wouldn't help her…not unless…Natuski _made_ her!

"Oh-em-gee, you ignore me one more time, I'm kicking you out of the truck, injured foot or no." Nao threatened. Man, her head was really killing her. She shouldn't be yelling at Natsuki when the dummy is like this, but that bluenette is really pushing her buttons. The redhead had thought at first that after the excitement of the race, Natsuki would be lured out of her moodiness, but boy was she wrong. Natsuki seemed worse than before after last night's race.

"Oh, sorry." Natsuki said softly, finally looking at the redhead.

Arching one surprised eyebrow, Nao restrained herself from teasing the poor girl since she finally got her to talk.

"Hey Nao…what do you think about HIME Garage?" the bluenette sincerely asked.

_Where in the world is this coming from??_ The redhead answered suspiciously, "Work is work, boss. It's the same everywhere."

"NO!" Natsuki responded angrily, surprising even herself with her fire. Feeling a slight blush rise to her face, she amended, "I mean…it's different at HIME Garage. You know what I mean? It's just different." _I like it there_. But the bluenette is not going to let herself admit that aloud to the delinquent redhead.

"Whatever, boss. You can work there the rest of your life for all I care. I only plan to stay there till I pay off my debt." Nao said distantly, but she really couldn't think of working with someone other than the the bluenette. Natsuki always seemed to know what Nao wanted and needed and the redhead can also read Natsuki like a book. They worked well together even though the bluenettes was always ordering around like she's a delinquent trapped in boot camp.

That rang a bell. "Hey Nao, I hope Midori told you of your new balance to me. At the rate you're going you'll never pay everything back. You just keep raking in more debt, dumbass. I guess you'll just be stuck with working with me forever then." Natsuki said slyly.

_Damn, and here I thought she'd forgotten._ Nao chuckled nervously. "Aww Natsuki-chan, don't be so stiiiiingy."

"Hmph. I'll strike you a deal, Nao. I'll forget about last night, if you help me with something." Natuski offered solemnly.

Extremely curious at this sudden offer, Nao said, "I'm listening." Her hands and eyes were focused on the road in front of her, but her attention was almost completely on Natsuki's deal. The redhead had no idea where they were at this point. She was just driving around randomly and turning whenever she saw traffic.

"You help me keep Fujino Corporation from taking over HIME Garage, and I'll forget all about last night." Natsuki offered confidently, but her insides were quivering with nervousness. She desperately needed the redhead's help, but she'd be damned if she showed that avaricious delinquent her importance.

Pulling over to the side of a small neighborhood road so that she can fully concentrate on this interesting development, Nao took a minute to process the information Natsuki had just offered and then said slowly, "Exactly how do you expect me to help you?"

"I know you know people underground. The black market. I want some…parts…for my bike." Natsuki said simply. She was sure that this should be a piece of cake for Nao, but the redhead doesn't do things for free. Nao knew that Natsuki didn't know many people because the bluenette was so reserved. She needed the delinqent for this job. Plus Nao had a keen eye for authentic mechanical parts. Natsuki trusted her.

Smiling dangerously, Nao leaned over the middle seat with her head resting on her palm. "So…our little puppy has finally become serious about something…but really, you care about racing so much you'd dive into the black market? No…that's not it…This is about HIME Garage isn't it?" Nao continued to stare at a silent Natsuki as she pondered aloud what the bluenette might be thinking. "Shizuru Fujinio. Fujino Corporation…. Are you planning to make her reconsider taking over HIME Garage through a_ race_!?" The redhead exclaimed incredulously.

Embarrassed and a little hurt at the incredulous tone of voice Nao used, Natsuki stuttered, "Wh-What's wrong with that!?" The idea had seemed ingenious to the bluenette at the time…until it came out of Nao's mouth. That ass had a knack for ruining _everything_.

"You_ are_ serious…" Nao said still using that incredulous voice matched with wide saucers' eyes. Finally unable to stop herself, Nao rolled around the seat in mirth and occasionally wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh Natsuki, you're just too adorable. Are you truly this innocent or just plain stupid?? Your thinking is sooo _simple_."

Taken aback by the insult, Natsuki's blood pressure rose as she threatened to explode with rage. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY WAY OF THINKING!? YOU JACKASS, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Natsuki yelled as she reached for the doorhandle, but before she opened the door she had to add, "AND I AM DEFINITELY _NOT_ ADORABLE!" But that comment only made the redhead laugh harder. Fuming, Natsuki threw open the door, but the redhead grabbed her arm before she even made it halfway out the door.

"Ok, ok, boss. I'll help you." Nao breathed between her hysterics.

Looking at the delinquent suspiciously, Natsuki stood with one good leg out the car as she considered the sincerity of the other girl. _Damn it, but I don't have a choice. Maybe she'd have a better idea._ She begrudgingly got back into the truck and waiting for Nao to continue.

"Look, I may not think this will work, but maybe that crazy princess will take a liking to your adorable idea and risk her multi-million dollar project on a race." Nao said doubtfully but she quickly continued at the deadly glare from Natsuki, "I will start asking around for parts for your bike, but you should ask her if she'd really take you up on the deal soon. I don't want to waste my time talking to these underground people. They're not the nicest kids on the block, you know?"

Natsuki struggled between yelling at Nao for making fun of Shizuru and thanking her for her help, and after a few seconds of internal conflict she settled on flatly saying, "Fine."

* * *

"Good afternoon, father. I deeply apologize for being late." Shizuru said politely as she waited for the waiter to pull out her chair. They were eating at one of the more upscale, modern restaurants in town.

A dark haired, handsome middle-aged man with wings of white at the temples stared sternly at Shizuru as he waited for the brunette to settle down in the seat. "Shizuru, I must ask that you don't do this to our clients in the future. Punctuality is very important when working with business men who keep very tight schedules. A minute late may be the difference between a million dollar contract and a waste of ink on paper." Akio reprimanded firmly as he set aside a set of documents he was reading.

"You're right father. It won't happen again." Shizuru promised calmly. Her father was a busy man and Shizuru had made him wait. Feeling slightly ashamed under those stern crimson eyes, Shizuru offered her father some more tea to which he accepted with a nod.

"Shizuru," Akio started as waited for his daughter to finish pouring his tea, "I'm sure you've already guessed why I invited you to lunch today."

"Ara, I just assumed that my father missed seeing me. After all, it has been a few weeks since we last sat down together for a meal." Shizuru said with a fake smile. She knew what this meeting was about, but she couldn't help begrudging her father's busy schedule. Shizuru missed her mother terribly after she died in an unfortunate car accident a couple of years ago. Ever since then, her father had found another life partner: Fujino Corporation. He hardly ever came home and when he did, he'd lock himself in the home office for hours until he had to return to headquarters again. Shizuru felt like she had lost both her parents in the car accident.

"Shizuru, don't be a childish. You know how demanding the work is." Akio lightly chided his daughter even though he knew she was right. "I'm getting old, Shizuru. And you are just about hitting your prime. It's time, my daughter. I have your first assignment right here." The older man said, patting a large stack of documents he was reading before Shizuru arrived.

Eyeing the documents next to her father, Shizuru read the first line: "HIME Garage Corporation Takeover." _Natsuki's garage!? _ Shizuru smiled at the coincidence.

Noticing his daughter's expression, Akio couldn't help smiling himself. "I'm glad you seem excited about your first task because this is quite an important project. If successful, which it will be, Fujino Corporation can raise its revenue by an estimated amount of over 10%. As for the details of the takeover, I wish for you to look over it tonight."

"Ara father has that much trust in me already?" Shizuru teased but she really was excited to be working on something related to Natsuki. She wondered what Natsuki would think about working under Fujino Corporation's garage.

Chuckling a little, Akio said, "You are my daughter, who else would I trust?"

* * *

**This chapter is just setting up for the next one which I'm pretty excited to write about, hehe.**

**Again, reviews are definitely appreciated~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey~ it's been a long time hasn't it? Sorry, I've been busy with finals and...fine I'll admit it--I've been really addicted to this fanfic I've been reading. It was GOOD. Anyways, can't believe winter break is finally here!!**

* * *

Mindless flipping through the pages of the almost 150 pages takeover documents, the heir of Fujino Corporation found herself constantly glancing at her Blackberry on her mahogany desk for a certain stubborn emerald eyed mechanic to call her. Shizuru sign inwardly and chastened herself for not asking for the bluenette's number, but the brunette had been sure that Nasuki would call her. After all, Natsuki is the one who was dead set on challenging her. Shaking her head, Shizuru didn't understand why she was so bothered by Natsuki's negligence. If it were anyone else ignoring her, the brunette doubted that she'd be fazed… but this was her _cute_ green-eyed angel. Sighing inwardly, Shizuru gave up on the documents and rested her head against the back of the expensive leather seat.

From the outside of her glass office, a certain dark, forest haired assistant stole frequent glances at the obviously frustrated heir. Well, obvious to _her,_ but to anyone else, Tomoe was certain they'd miss the slightly drawn brows of her honey sweet boss. Ever since Tomoe had heard tale of Shizuru returning to the corporation indefinitely, the girl had been constantly fidgeting in her seat to restrain herself from squirming in unexplainable excitement and joy. Sighing, as she leans back from her cubicle to steal another longing glance at the brunette, Tomoe silently praises herself for her relentless accomplishments that had quickly gained her an assistant position of one of the managers directly under Shizuru. When the young assistant first started off, she had only a minor accountant position on the 14th floor of the corporate headquarters, but through steadfast commitment and, of course, her gentle and innocent façade Tomoe quickly climbed the corporate ladder all the way to the 59th floor where Shizuru's office resided. Though, granted, Tomoe had been extremely disappointed and vexed at the time to find out that Shizuru was rarely in her office and that one of the other managers was usually in charge in her absence. At the time, Tomoe gathered her resolve and decided to replace said manager herself because only she was worthy enough to take care of Shizuru's business in her absence. Only she.

However a week ago, to the forest haired girl's surprise and great pleasure, Shizuru actually came to the office followed by a rumor that the heir was there to stay upon her father's insistence. Oh, the electrifying jolt that surged through Tomoe after hearing the news and seeing Shizuru again in person! It had been so long…Tomoe sighed again as she recalled the conversation they had when Tomoe took it upon herself to welcome Shizuru back.

* * *

"Fujino-sama," Tomoe bowed after she closed the office door behind her. Her heart threatened to flutter out of her chest as she dared to look up into those crimson eyes again.

Genuinely startled and secretly apprehensive as she instantly recognized those overly-obsessive tin colored eyes, Shizuru smiled politely from her seat and said, "Ara, what a surprise. How long has it been, Tomoe-san?"

Delighted that the heir remembered her name, Tomoe stepped closer to the desk and confidently responded, "It's has been 2 years , 3 months and exactly a week since we last saw each other at the university graduation."

Resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow at the exactness of Tomoe's response, Shizuru allowed a polite chuckle before musing, "Has it been so long? Why, it feels like it was just yesterday when I threw my graduation cap in the air. How have you been?"

A graduation cap that Tomoe had fought many, many Shizuru-fans to claim and had since kept snuggled next to her pillow. "I've been well, thank you. And yourself, Fujino-sama? By the way, welcome back to Fujino Corp. I'm glad you're back." Tomoe said genuinely.

"Thank you, Tomoe-san. I have been quite well myself. I enjoyed myself very much during this 2 year break that father graciously offered me, but I'm afraid I have a lot of catching up to do." Shizuru said, pointedly eyeing the pile of manila folders and binders stacked dangerously high on her desk.

See her chance, Tomoe eagerly offered, "I'd be more than happy to assist you in any way. If you need anything, I'm just right outside in that third cubicle to the right. Please call me if you want anything." Sensing her own desperation in her words, Tomoe embarrassingly coughed into her hands to hide her sudden rush of heat to her face.

Tilting her head to find said cubicle which was right in front of her friend's smaller office, Shizuru jested, "I see you are working for Chie-san. I hope you do not find her too intrusive. After all, I'm sure you have figured out by now her weak-spot for the latest…news."

Smiling knowingly, Tomoe shook her head and said, "Chie-san is very…resourceful and I have enjoyed working for her. Truly, a good boss." Her innocent smile belied the thoughts that she silently added to herself: _But even so, she won't be _my_ boss for long. No, I will only accept you, Shizuru. I am the only one worthy enough to work by your side.

* * *

_

Tomoe grinned wickedly upon remembering the silent promise to herself. Out of the corner of her tin colored eyes she saw the subject of her fondness elegantly sip from her tea cup before _almost_ hastily setting it down in favor of her blackberry. However, before she set it to her ear, Tomoe could almost swear the heir smiled in the most uncharacteristic fashion. It looked almost…giddy… But Tomoe could not be sure, for Shizuru turned her leather seat around to face her massive window that looked out toward a landscape of skyscrapers. _I wonder who called…who would have her number anyways!? Even _I_ don't have her number! MUST be a business partner. But the smile…no. I just imagined it. Yeah. Imagination. _Satisfied with her conclusion, Tomoe looked back to the brunette but all she could see was the back of the leather seat and part of the skyscrapers outside.

* * *

Instantly gratified by the benefits of caller ID, Shizuru couldn't help but grin foolishly when she read "Natsuki Kuga" on her phone as it beeped and vibrated politely to signal an incoming call. Turning her seat around to enjoy the full luxury of dropping her deep-seated social mask, the brunette continued to smile widely at the city scene before her as she readily answered her phone.

"My Natsuki, how wonderful it is to hear from you again."

"…Hello...Shizuru," the familiar husky voice on the other line sounded slightly surprised at the greeting.

"Ara? Natsuki does not seem all too eager to hear from me." Shizuru jokingly said.

"Wha? No, that's not true. I was… I was just surprised. That's all." the other line frantically answered.

"So Natsuki _is_ eager to hear from me?" Shizuru ventured hopefully.

"….." the brunette can almost hear the blood that must be coursing the other's face right now. "Ahem. I-I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."

Smiling slyly, Shizuru said, "I would be glad to discuss any sort of matter with Natsuki; however, I'm afraid my stomach is getting the best of me. Would Natsuki be so kind as to take me out to lunch today or maybe dinner and discuss matters then?"

"Uh…I guess that's better than talking over the phone." The voice allowed before adding, "but I'm busy tonight so lunch is better. Where do you want to eat?"

Silently curious as to what can be keeping the bluenette busy tonight, Shizuru answered sweetly, "I think Natsuki should surprise me. How about picking me up when you are ready? I can go on break any time now."

"P-pick you up? Whatever happened to your driver?" the bluenette inquired suspiciously.

"Ara, well I do not know where Natsuki wishes to take me, for one. And two, I thought that Natsuki had something of grave importance to discuss; therefore, I do not wish to prolong that important discussion by waiting on my driver to arrive. Thirdly… I would like to ride on that handsome Ducati of Natsuki's." Shizuru finished mischievously, fully aware of how the situation would be dangerously similar to a date between couples.

The other line huffed before saying, "Fine. I'm assuming you're at the Fujino headquarters? I'll be there in 45 then."

Amused by the woman's curt manner, Shizuru teased, "I'll be looking forward to your dashing arrival, Natsuki."

The other line remained speechless for a few seconds before stuttering a bye.

The brunette ended the connection with, "See you soon."

Outside her office, the forest haired assistant continued to stare at the back of Shizuru's chair, willing her to turn around again.

* * *

**Don't stop with the reviews guuuys!! Can't tell you how much I appreciate them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do believe I'm _relatively _on time with this update. No?**

* * *

A flashy Ducati accelerated onto the ramp leading to the impressive entrance of Fujino Corporation. Not even bothering to slow down amongst the wondering business men and women, the biker swerved until it skidded to a halt right in front of a beautiful brunette who was attired in tight fitting slacks and a professional navy blue suit that complimented her figure very well. Without a word or any wasted motion, the biker drew an extra helmet that was attached to the side of the bike and offered it to the woman.

"Ara, Natsuki. You have definitely made your grand entrance…" Shizuru commented as she looked around at the gawking bystanders. Many of them had thrown themselves to the floor in order to dodge Natsuki's bike. Shizuru guessed that the only reason they weren't already flaming Natsuki for her inconsideration was because they were still trying to comprehend the scene: the heir to one of the world's largest corporation was awaiting a…a.._biker_!? on an _old_ Ducati to beat!? Oh the rumors are going to start flying, if they haven't already. Smiling an apology at her fellow coworkers, Shizuru accepting the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike.

Revving the engine for added effect, Natsuki smirked as she dived down the ramp and turned sharply onto the incoming road. Though she won't admit it to anyone, she indeed liked showing off her bike. True, it's a little old, but Natsuki likes to think it as "classic". Besides, Nao promised to have her upgraded parts tonight so Natsuki was confident her customized bike plus her skills would make anyone envious. _Including_ the woman behind who had, the bluenette noticed uncomfortably, practically plastered herself onto Natsuki's back and held onto the biker in an almost intimate embrace. _Maybe I'm driving too recklessly… and she's scared? No…I've seen _her_ drive. This is a kiddy's ride in comparison._ _But…it won't hurt to be more careful, after all she's use to driving a car and not a bike…_

Feeling the bike decelerating on the interstate, Shizuru smiled to herself. No, she wasn't scared of Natsuki's driving. She had full faith in the girl's abilities. After all, she _did _win the race that night under the most unfavorable circumstances, least of all her outdated bike. Following the race, the heir had some of her subordinates "question" the racers for improper conduct. Apparently they had all been bribed to manipulate the result of the race. Natsuki's improbable win had cost hundreds of thousands of dollars for some of the high-rollers who placed bets behind the scenes. Good thing, Shizuru had intervened before those bastards decided to take their revenge on innocent Natsuki. All it took was a few phone calls and threats to end business relations. Shizuru guessed being heir to one of the most influential corporation did have its perks.

No, she didn't doubt Natsuki's driving skills, but she _did_ want more time to snuggle against the bluenette's lean, toned back. It felt nice. She only wished she didn't have the gigantic obstacle around her head impeding her from fully leaning on Natsuki, but Shizuru settled happily with lightly resting her chin on the bluenette's shoulder. Shizuru couldn't remember the last time she felt so…content and excited at the same time. Just being close to the bluenette, brought jolts of anticipation down her core until it almost made her squirm with uncontrolled energy. But Shizuru doesn't squirm. She was no longer a high girl experiencing her first crush. Though even in high school, the brunette was as collected as can be and never before had she encountered someone who was even marginally close to making her fidget like Natsuki is unknowingly doing now. Shizuru decided to direct her untamed energy into her smile and her arms which strengthened their embrace around Natsuki's tight abdomen, pulling her closer to the girl.

All too soon, the pair arrived to their destination. Natsuki practically had to peel the other girl's arms from around her torso before Shizuru took the hint and disembarked from the vehicle.

"Ara…" Shizuru stared up at the comical building with a spaceship-sized hamburger for a roof. "Not exactly the romantic type, are you Natsuki?"

Smirking, Natsuki responded with a haughty toss of her hair, "You ask for a surprise. Never said anything about roses and petals." _Ha! This is what you get for constantly teasing me! _Actually, Natsuki had been planning to go to a more high class restaurant a little further down the street, but the bike ride had the bluenette so uneasy and distracted that another minute with Shizuru pressed against her back would definitely have caused an accident.

Raising one brow in amusement, Shizuru caught a hint of flush in the other's pale countenance before the bluenette promptly turned around and stalked toward the oversized hamburger.

* * *

"You cuties ready to order?" A scruffy middle-aged waiter in a wrinkly, orange uniform asked. Looking up from her menu, Shizuru noticed him leering at Natsuki and displeasure instantly rolled into the heir's features for a split second before she put on her expressionless mask as he turned to look at her, his eyes still holding a suggestive glint.

"UM……" Natsuki pondered while still examining the menu and oblivious to the two predators around her. "How about..this..this angus burger..with swiss cheese..wait wait..this cowboy burger looks good too….OH and this luau burger! Oh man, I want the luau burger. And bring me some mayo along with it." Natsuki concluded with an almost childish satisfaction as she looked to Shizuru for her order.

Conflicted between admiring Natsuki's expectant, innocent expression and turning toward the repulsive waiter and coldly shoo him away with her order, Shizuru finally gave into the later and ordered a Caesar Salad. After he left with a final glance back at _her_ date, Shizuru almost growled at him before Natsuki stopped her with a: "Shizuru?"

"Yes?" Shizuru immediately recovered with an innocent smile. Oh how she loved the way Natsuki said her name—almost like a lover's caress. Smiling even wider at the thought, Shizuru leaned forward and prompted Natsuki again when the girl seem hesitant over what to say. "What is it, Na-tsu-ki?"

_Stop looking at me like that._ Those large, mischievous crimson globes seemed to pierce right through her soul and read every thought she had ever had line by line, but Natsuki was not about to back down. Gathering her resolve, the bluenette looked just as intently into the pair of rubies with her own emeralds. "I…challenge you. To a race."

Totally unfazed by the straight forward declaration, Shizuru only smiled knowingly and said, "Truly, Natsuki. Are you always so to-the-point on dates? Why don't we enjoy ourselves a bit, hmm?"

Shiny, green eyes expanded as the bluenette felt a slight heat warm her face and she reflexively turned away from those penetrating crimson eyes, "This isn't a date!" she said forcefully and quickly.

"Oh, then what would you call this?" Shizuru humored.

Turning back to the brunette, Natsuki eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Exactly what you called it earlier: having lunch."

Sitting back and raising both brows in mock surprise, Shizuru answered, "Why of course. What is a date without some sort of meal included? After all, this is what they call…." The brunette paused and leaned forward again for a more dramatic effect, "...a lunch date."

Dumbfounded into silence, Natsuki drew back and almost gasped…_W-T-F, what have I gotten myself into…_ "Nuh uh, this is DEFINITELY _NOT_ a lunch date." Natsuki said stubbornly, crossing her arms and drawing her brows to further show her disapproval. _Mai would bring down hell if she finds out!...wait. Guaah, get it together, Kuga. It's _O-VER_! _

Slightly frowning at the obviously distraught bluenette, Shizuru wondered if Natsuki was _that_ against going out with her. Shizuru felt a little pang of pain in her chest at the probable possibility that Natsuki resented and maybe even be revolted by the _idea_ of going on a date with Shizuru. Never before had the brunette had to deal with so blatant a rejection. Though granted, she never had to be so forward either; people came to _her_ with flowers and love letters, and _she _was the one to politely turn them down. But this _girl_ in front of her…this _striking, exquisite, stunning_ GIRL in front of her, is painfully obviously turning the tables on her.

Noticing the frown and the almost…hurt? expression in the heir's eyes', Natsuki immediately panicked and waved her hands around as she quickly amended, "Nonono, I didn't mean it like that! It's-it's nice having a lunch with you! Really!!" Looking around for help, the biker noticed a small pot of flowers near the entrance. Desperate, Natsuki launched herself toward the pot and grabbed a small purple flower and thrust it into the hands of a surprised Shizuru.

_Ara?_ Shizuru's eyes widened at the gesture and simply starred at the beautiful flower in her hands.

Sitting back down on her hands, Natuski shamefully glared at the table and muttered, "Don-don't look s-so sad." After a bit of unexpected silence, Natsuki hesitantly peered up at her "date."

Completely thrown off guard at Natuski's adorable act, Shizuru's mask slipped and words left her. Simply looking between a delightfully flushed Natsuki and the flower that was in her hands, Shizuru chest warmed and her heart raced. After a little more staring, her mind decided to work again and a tease was on the tip of her tongue when Natsuki suddenly glanced up from the table—effectively halting her. The bluenette's genuinely concerned emerald eyes brought a hitch to Shizuru's breathing and instantly changed the heir's words.

"Ara Natsuki. Why thank you. Do you know what kind of flower this is?" Shizuru asked innocently.

Looking suspiciously at the flower in the other girl's hand and her way too innocent eyes, Natsuki settled for answering, "A purple one."

Smiling, Shizuru answered her own question, "Hmm, yes, it is purple, but more accurately speaking, the flower's name is violet. Do you know what the violet symbolizes, Natsuki?" At the bluenette's shake of the head, Shizuru continued, "Faithfulness. The flower has come to symbolize faithfulness… Is there a subliminal message Natsuki is hinting at?" The brunette had _not_ meant to ask the last question; it just slipped her tongue. For she knew the reason Natsuki is so stubbornly aloof _is_ because she _has_ someone she's _already_ faithful too. But Shizuru couldn't help asking anyways…after all she only speculated…she didn't _know_. Maybe she could be wrong?

Crooking a brow and crossing her arms in contemplation, Natsuki sat back and thought, _whaaa, there's meanings to _flowers_!? Damn, who knew flower giving was so effing complicated…why is she giving me that foreboding look? Well…at least she doesn't look pained anymore…what does she want me to say? _"Uh…no..? I'm not hinting at anything…"

At that moment, the sketchy waiter returned with their food and by Shizuru's opinion he stayed exactly 32.5 seconds longer than necessary, but at least he eventually left the two alone before Shizuru decided she needed to take some "action."

Glad for the interruption, Natsuki immediately grabbed the mayo bottle and layered her burger with it. Shizuru simple stared at the ridiculously unhealthy mountain of mayo that threatened to topple over the burger. _Ara…._It took a certain degree of self control for the heir to not cringe at the site of her beautiful angel biting into that devil-spawned burger. Taking a mental note to assertively choose a much healthier restaurant the next time they go out, Shizuru consciously restrained herself from pulling the burger right out of Natsuki's mouth.

When Natsuki had finished her burger…and her fries, Shizuru put down her fork of her half-eaten salad and sat back. Natsuki stared at the left over and raised a brow in question. Shizuru smiled and responded, "Ara…I guess my eyes have done enough feasting for my stomach as well."

_Now what does THAT mean?? _Raising both brows in bewilderment, Natsuki then shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. _Whatever. I have more important thing to think about._ "So…about our race. You accept?"

"Why I seem to remember already accepting the challenge…why would I change my mind now? I've actually been waiting for a time and place, Natsuki." Realizing her break was taking way too long and her father would definitely disapprove, Shizuru cut to the chase as well.

"Well…I wanted to spice things up. How about we have a bet?" Shizuru only lifted an eyebrow in question and Natsuki continued, "If I win…Fujino Corp keeps their hands of HIME Garage. If you win…what do you want?"

"Ara, ara…" genuinely surprised as the request, Shizuru asked, "Natsuki doesn't want to work for Fujino Corp?"

_Uh…why in the hell would I? _"I like HIME Garage." Natsuki said simply.

Staring at the emerald eyes, Shizuru instantly understood the message Natsuki was saying in those few words. HIME Garage was more than just a place to work for her. HIME was important to her and Fujino was not. Even though the brunette understood why, it still irked her that Fujino meant so little to Natsuki. _Well, I would just have to _make_ it mean something, now wouldn't I, Natsuki? I'm not gonna let you win so easily then…_

Smiling impishly, the brunette finally answered, "I see. Well, the HIME Project is really important to our corporation, Natsuki. Please understand my reservations about risking it all on a race." Seeing Natsuki tense up made Shizuru feel slightly guilty so she quickly followed with, "However, I would hate to say no to my cute Natsuki. So what I want in return is…."

Leaning forward in anticipation, Natsuki didn't even notice Shizuru's choice of words to identify her.

"…a chance to have my own Natsuki genie for a full day."

"……" _WHAT THE HELL DOES _THAT_ MEAN??_ "Elaborate please??"

"Simple. If I were to win, Natsuki, you will grant all my wishes for a full day. Of course the standard genie rules apply, like no wishes for more wishes or in my case—days. I also will not ask for something against the law or against Natsuki's moral or my ethics." Shizuru smiled widely when she finished.

Extremely uneasy with the setup, Natsuki reluctantly agreed only because she was pretty confident that she'd win in the end. However, unbeknownst to her, the heir had no plans to lose either and had already mentally started a list of wishes she wanted from Natsuki.


End file.
